Tüpfelblatt
'''Tüpfelblatt' (Original: Spottedleaf) ist eine kleine, schöne, dunkle, schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit ungewöhnlich geschecktem, weichem Fell und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Sie besitzt eine kleine, rosa Nase, kleine weiße Pfoten, eine weiße Brust und eine schwarze Schwanzspitze. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Tüpfelblatt ist die Heilerin des DonnerClans. Sie erscheint zum ersten Mal auf der Lichtung nach dem sie die verwundeten Katzen versorgt hat, nach dem der DonnerClan vom FlussClan bei den Sonnenfelsen auf eigenem Gebiet geschlagen wurde. Blaustern, die sehr beunruhigt ist über die Niederlage, fragt sie ob der SternenClan zu ihr gesprochen hat, was Tüpfelblatt jedoch verneint. Einen Augenblick erscheint eine Sternschnuppe am Himmel und sie erhält die Botschaft: ''"Nur Feuer kann unseren Clan retten". Blaustern ist zuerst verwirrt und auch Tüpfelblatt ist unsicher. Jedoch vertraut Blaustern Tüpfelblatt, da diese sich noch nie geirrt habe. Als Blaustern ein Clan-Treffen einberuft, um den Clan Sammy vorzustellen, sitzt sie neben Graupfote. Kurz darauf versorgt sie Langschweif, der im Kampf gegen Sammy verletzt wird und eilt dem in einer Schlacht zwischen DonnerClan und FlussClan verletzen Rabenpfote zur Hilfe. Sie stillt seine Wunde mit Spinnenweben und lässt ihn sich dann ausruhen. Sie spricht auch zu Tigerkralle, der Rabenpfote auf seine Erlebnisse in der Schlacht ansprechen will und sagt ihm das Rabenpfote noch viel zu erschöpft sei um weiter zu trainieren. Als Feuerpfote und Graupfote nach Rabenpfote sehen wollten verscheucht sie die beiden da Rabenpfote Ruhe braucht. Graupfote macht Feuerpfote mehrfach auf ihre Schönheit aufmerksam, gleichzeitig ist Feuerpfote von ihrem süßen Duft betört und er verliebt sich in sie. ﻿Später, als der DonnerClan die alte Heilerin des SchattenClans, Gelbzahn, gefangen nimmt, versucht sie, ihr zu helfen, wird aber abgewiesen. Indirekt kümmert sie sich später dann allerdings doch um Gelbzahn, da sie Feuerpfote, der mit dieser Aufgabe betraut wurde, mit den erforderlichen Heilmitteln versorgt. Am Ende des ersten Bandes stirbt sie bei dem Versuch, die Jungen des DonnerClans vor Narbengesicht zu retten. Bei ihrer Beerdigung ist Feuerpfote der erste der sie Verabschiedet und dabei mit den Worten "Lebe wohl, meine süße Tüpfelblatt!" seine Liebe zu ihr eingesteht. ''Feuer und Eis Tüpfelblatt schickt Feuerherz die Prophezeiung ''Nimm dich in Acht vor einem Krieger, dem du nicht trauen kannst. Anfangs bezieht Feuerherz die Prophezeiung auf seinen Freund Graustreif. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass Tigerkralle und nicht Graustreif damit gemeint war. ''Geheimnis des Waldes Tüpfelblatt besucht Feuerherz. Sie zeigt ihm eine große Wasserfläche und wispert in sein Ohr: "''Wasser kann Feuer löschen". Diese Nachricht wird Feuerherz und dem DonnerClan später hilfreich sein. Kurz nach Tigerkralles Verbannung erscheint Tüpfelblatt wieder. Sie schickt Feuerherz eine weitere Prophezeiung vom SternenClan, Der SternenClan ruft dich...hab keine Angst. Erst denkt Feuerherz er würde sterben, aber Tüpfelblatt wollte ihm nur sagen, dass der SternenClan ihm zum neuen Zweiten Anführer auserwählt hat. ''Vor dem Sturm Tüpfelblatt kommt erneut zu Feuerherz. Sie versucht ihn vor Tigerkralle zu warnen, indem sie ihm wieder eine Prophezeiung gibt: ''Nimm dich in Acht vor einem Feind, der zu schlafen scheint. Außerdem beziehen Blaustern und Feuerherz ihre frühere Prophezeiung auf den Waldbrand. Sie denken, dass Feuer den Clan nicht gerettet, sondern zerstört hat. ''Gefährliche Spuren Sie und Gelbzahn erscheinen Feuerherz in einem Traum, kurz bervor Blaustern den WindClan angreifen will. Beide geben Feuerherz eine weitere Prophezeiung, ''Hier ist ein Platz wo kein Kampf ausgetragen wird und kein Blut vergossen wird. Diese Prophezeiung bringt Feuerherz dazu mit Riesenstern zu reden. Durch Tüpfelblatts und Gelbzahns Prophezeiung, kann Feuerherz einen Kampf der beiden Clans verhindern. Tüpfelblatt taucht noch einmal in Feuerherz Träumen auf und wiederholt ihre Prophezeiung aus Vor dem Sturm. ''Stunde der Finsternis Tüpfelblatt gibt Feuerstern bei seiner Ernennung sein achtes Leben, mit der Gabe der Liebe: ''"Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Liebe. Verwende sie gut, für alle Katzen die du liebst-vor allem für Sandsturm". Nach der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan erscheint sie Feuerstern ein weiteres Mal. Sie sagt ihm, dass er nie alleine ist und, dass sie immer über ihn wachen wird. Tüpfelblatt ist in den Büchern Feuersterns ständige Begleiterin. Sie erscheint ihm oft in seinen Träumen und schenkt ihm Vorahnungen und Prophezeiungen. Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission Tüpfelblatt steht dem Feuerstern ein letztes Mal bei, um ihm mit ihren Heilkräften beim Aufbau des WolkenClans zu helfen. Die Spannungen, die sich zwischen ihm und Sandsturm wegen Tüpfelblatt aufbauten, löst sie, indem sie Sandsturm selbst erscheint und sich mit ihr ausspricht. Sie gibt Blattstern das Leben der Heilung. Es wird klar das sie und Tigerstern vom WolkenClan abstammen, da Vogelflug vom WolkenClan in den [DonnerClan gewechselt ist wegen ihrer Jungen Tupfenpelz und Ginsterkralle, welche zu schwach für die Reise des WolkenClans waren. Mangas ''Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Nachdem Rabenpfote und Mikusch von ihrer Farm vertrieben worden sind, entschließen sie sich zum Mondstein zu gehen. Dort träumt Rabenpfote von Tüpfelblatt, Blaustern und Weißpelz. Tüpfelblatt rät ihm, zu Feuerstern zu gehen, da der ihnen helfen wird. Als sich die verstorbenen Katzen verabschieden, wüscht Tüpfelblatt ihm viel Glück. Staffel 2 Mondschein Tüpfelblatt erscheint Blattpfote am Mondstein, wird von dieser jedoch fälschlicherweise erst für Ampferschweif gehalten. Tüpfelblatt beruhigt sie und versichert ihr, dass sie sich um ihre Schwester Eichhornpfote und den Clan keine Sorgen machen muss. Als Blattpfote mit Erstaunen feststellt, um wem es sich bei der Schildpattkatze handelt, ist sie sehr neugierig und Tüpfelblatt erklärt ihr, dass sie Feuerstern vielleicht ein bisschen mehr mag, als es ihr zusteht und sich die Dinge vielleicht anders entwickelt hätten, wenn sie nicht so früh zum SternenClan gerufen worden wäre. Sie freut sich sehr, dass eine von Feuersterns Töchtern den Weg einer Heilerin einschlägt und offenbart ihr, dass der SternenClan große Pläne mit ihr hat. Als Blattpfote sie fragt, ob sie wisse wo Eichhornpfote ist, erklärt sie ihr, dass sie sie nicht sehen kann, aber weiß, dass sie gesund und auf dem Weg nach Hause ist. Blattpfote ist verwirrt als Tüpfelblatt ihr erklärt, dass es neben dem SternenClan noch andere Kriegerahnen gibt, aber Tüpfelblatt beruhigt sie und versichert, dass sie von nun an immer an ihrer Seite sein wird. Morgenröte Sie hilft Eichhornpfote den Weg zu den gefangenen Katzen zu finden. Sternenglanz Sie erscheint der Heilerschülerin Blattpfote in einen Traum und zeigt ihr wo sie den neuen Mondstein also Mondsee findet. Dämmerung Als Blattsee in ihrer Verzweiflung zum Mondsee läuft erscheint ihr Tüpfelblatt und sagt ihr sie solle ihrem Herzen folgen. Danach ist Blattsee sehr erleichtert weil es ihre eigene Entscheidung ist was sie tut und sie beschließt mit Krähenfeder durchzubrennen. Nach dem Dachsangriff ist Blattsee ein bischen verärgert über Tüpfelblatt, weil sie hätte verhindern hätte können das Rußpelz stirbt. Eclipse ''Folgt ''Long Shadows ''Folgt ''Sunrise ''Folgt Staffel 4 ''The Fourth Apprentice ''Folgt ''Fading Echoes ''Folgt ''Night Whispers ''Folgt ''The Forgotten Warrior ''Folgt Die Welt der Clans ''Secrets of the Clans ''Folgt ''Code of the Clans ''Folgt Kurzgeschichten ''Spottedleaf's Honest Answer ''Folgt}} Familie *Mutter: Swiftbreeze *Vater: Adderfang *Schwestern: Leopardenfuß, Glanzfell *Brüder: Flickenpelz, Rotschweif *Nichten: Sandsturm, Nightkit, Mistkit, Ampferschweif *Neffen: Tigerstern, Schlammfell, Regenpelz, Graustreif, Dunkelstreif *Großnichten: Eichhornschweif, Blattsee, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Lilykit, Seedkit, Bernsteinpelz, Mottenflügel, Federschweif, Briarlight, Blossomfall *Großneffen: Molepaw, Brombeerkralle, Habichtfrost, Kaulquappe, Sturmpelz, Bumblestripe *Entfernte Verwandte: Wolkenstern, Vogelflug, Ginsterkralle, Tupfenpelz thumb Sonstiges *Sie hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da sie fast genauso aussieht wie Tupfenpelz. *In In die Wildnis ist Feuerpfote fälschlicherweise der Annahme sie sei eine Königin. *Sie wird in The Last Hope eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Bluestar's Prophecy Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:SkyClan's Destiny Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere